


Hey there, Peter

by Cyn_Writes



Series: SONG FICS [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Harley's letter to Peter.Based on: Hey There, Delilah
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: SONG FICS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hey there, Peter

“Hey there, Peter. How’s New York City? I’m 900 miles away but I can still see you in the back of my mind. You’re so handsome. Times Square isn’t nearly as bright as your smile. If you ever get lonely, I’m here. Okay? Damn, Parker. You make me weak. How the fuck do you do that? I know money is hard for you. But I swear someday I’ll sell this crappy house and we can move in together! 900 miles is far away. But they have planes and trains and cars. I’d walk to you! I promise that once we’re together the world will never be the same! Hey, Parker. Don’t bother missing me because in 2 more years we’ll be done with school. And we can do whatever we want to. I’ll do anything for you. What have you done to me? I know that I could talk to you for hours. So write back. 

Love, Harley.”


End file.
